


Amuse Me

by hellastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, and stiles is hella high, lydia is kinda depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellastydia/pseuds/hellastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things had been boring in Beacon Hills. Lydia was surprised to admit it but it was true."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no clue why I wrote this but I'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out! I think I got inspired by watching all these videos of people after they got their wisdom teeth taken out and of course my mind immediately went to this...anyways enjoy!

Things had been boring in Beacon Hills. Lydia was surprised to admit it but it was true. They had solved the whole benefactor issue and Malia had figured out the truth about Peter, which resulted in her fleeing Beacon Hills with him. No doubt about it Stiles was a little upset. It was his first real girlfriend, but he had quickly gotten over that when the news came from Derek that they had gone off to Mexico and formed their own pack, which was made specifically to take down the Calaveras. Good for them right? So now with the lack of Peter and all of the trouble he brings, things had pretty much gone back to normal.

Lydia wasn’t really upset about it, the past few years had been pretty terrible and she was happy to have a break but it had been so weird getting back into the swing of things. Days that used to be filled with fighting and crazy investigations were now filled with trips to the coffee shop and late nights binge watching America’s Next Top Model, and to be honest it was driving Lydia crazy. She was constantly bored out of her mind, nothing excited her anymore. Not parties or pack movie nights, not even lacrosse games could excite her in the least. She felt like she was going to be stuck living this boring life forever. 

 

Lydia sighed as she leaned against her locker, checking her phone. She scrolled through the same boring celebrity selfies and pictures of peoples cats. She was finishing a text to her mother when a finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Stiles looking at her with that goofy grin he always wears. She returned the smile before greeting him.

“Hey!” He said in a chipper tone. 

“What’s up?” She asked as she returned her phone to the side pocked of her purse giving her full attention to Stiles. 

“Nothing much really but I was just wondering if you could grab my homework for me? I’m getting my wisdom teeth taken out and I gotta leave before school ends.” 

Lydia chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “You’re getting your wisdom teeth out?”

Stiles rolls his eyes and nods. “Yeah, my teeth have been killing me so I guess it was just time to yank those puppies out.” 

Lydia giggles. “You on anesthesia is probably the funniest thing.” 

He scoffed. “Yeah I bet. I told Scottie to film it when he picks me up. Maybe you should go with him, you’ve seemed a little down lately, maybe laughing at my pain will make you feel better.” 

Lydia looked down and bit her bottom lip. Apparently her boredom was noticeable. “Um, sure. Why not, I guess it will make my day slightly more interesting.”

“Cool! Hopefully my drugged babbling will make you happy, but you still got my homework right?” 

“Sure, I got you covered.” Lydia gave Stiles a thumbs up as the bell rings and they both head off to class.

 

When three finally came around Lydia met Scott by his motorcycle. “You ready?” He asked handing her his spare helmet. 

She sighs and takes the helmet. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Hey, are you okay? You haven’t really been acting yourself lately.” Scott asks with a worried look on his face.

Jeez, was it everyones goal today to tell her she was becoming a boring little loser? She plasters on a fake smile and tells him that she's fine. Scott just nods before climbing onto his bike, Lydia following soon after. She holds onto Scott as he flies down the street. She never really liked this bike, it made to much noise and she thought it was so unstable it could fall apart at anytime. Lydia groans internally when she realizes she’s complaining. 

“Lydia, maybe if you stop complaining so much you’ll be in a better mood and people will stop thinking you’re depressed.” She says to herself as she attempts to brighten up and enjoy the ride. 

They pull into the dentist office and Scott turns off the engine on the bike. The sudden silence as the engine is cut makes Lydia a little disoriented as she steps off the bike. It takes her a second to shake off the feeling. 

They enter the office and are greeted with the sicking smell of the dentistry. Lydia doesn’t know what it is about these places but they always smell like hospitals, just a lot less cleanly. It made her feel sorta nauseous. Not only did it smell weird but she hated how it gave her this nostalgic feeling, and not a good one. She was like any other kid, she hated the anxiety of going to the dentists, that terrifying possibility of having a cavity or having to get braces or something. Of course that was never really an issue for Lydia, she knew her teeth were fine and she took good care of them but there was always that chance. 

A tap on the shoulder brought her out of her day dream. “Hey, Stiles is back this way. You coming?” Scott asked pointing to the long hallway to his left. Lydia nodded and followed Scott and the nurse to a tiny room. 

The first thing she notices it Stiles. He’ s passed out in the dentists chair snoring lightly. His mouth is filled with gauze, making his cheeks huge. Lydia feels kinda guilty as she tries her best to suppress a laugh. While the doctor gives Scott all the information to give to the Sheriff, Lydia sits silently watching Stiles.

When Stiles’ eyes start to flutter open Lydia gets up and stands by his side. “Stiles?” His eyes open wider and he turns his head to see Lydia. 

“Oh my god…Lydia Martin? Lydia what are…what are you doing here? And why is there blood in my mouth?” 

Lydia chuckles. “Stiles you got your wisdom teeth take out, remember?”

“Oh, that’s…cool.” His head turns to see Scott on the other side of the room and gasps. “Scottie! You’re here. I missed you so much bro.”

Scott laughs and ruffles Stiles’ hair. “I missed you too buddy. How’s your mouth feeling?”

“It…it feels like…really good. But I can’t…I cant feel my face.” Stiles say poking around his mouth.

“That’s normal dude, they numbed you up pretty good.” Scott explains.

“Oh my god dude look, Lydia Martin is here.” Stiles points to Lydia with a big smile on his face.

“I see her bro.” Scott waves jokingly and Lydia and waves back. 

Stiles giggles. “Wow that’s awesome. When do I get to… to go home?”

“Soon, I promise. We just gotta make sure you’re all set and we can leave.” 

“I miss home.” Stiles says, his face dropping and his tone turning sad. 

Lydia kneels beside Stiles and takes his hand in hers. “Stiles you’ve only been gone for about three hours.”

Stiles sniffs. “Really?” 

Lydia nods. “Really.” 

Immediately Stiles starts giggling again. “Oh okay.”

Scott pats Stiles on the back. “Alright, doctors are giving you the good to go! You Ready?”

Stiles nods. “I really want…I want a milkshake.”

Lydia rolls her eyes as she helps Stiles up. “We’ll get you one on the ride home? Sound good?”

“I like…chocolate.” Stiles says as he looks around the room deliriously. 

“Then I’m guessing you want a chocolate milkshake?” Lydia says with a smirk.

He looks at her with wide eyes. “Lydia you are so smart. You are so cool and…and pretty and…when am I getting a milkshake?”

Lydia blushes and purses her lips together. “We’ll get you your milkshake soon.” Stiles just giggles and grabs ahold of Lydia’s hand. 

They get to Stiles’ car and it takes a while to explain to Stiles that he cant drive, but when they do they help him into the passenger seat. He starts messing with the radio until he recognized a song, then he starts singing. Badly. Scott and Lydia cant help but laugh as they help Stiles buckle his seatbelt. At one point they were laughing so hard they had to take a break because they couldn’t breathe. When the song is over and the laughing dies down, they get Stiles buckled and they make their way to Stiles’ house. Not before getting a chocolate milkshake of course.

 

About an hour later, Stiles was still pretty loopy due to the meds, yet a lot quieter. He and Lydia were sat on the couch, watching X-Men per Stiles’ request. Scott was out grabbing food for the group. Stiles had insisted on curly fries but Scott figures he could get away mashed potatoes, I mean a potato is a potato, right?

The movie was winding down to an end and so was Stiles. His yawning became more frequent and his eyes began to grow heavy. He leaned into Lydia’s side and rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Hey Lydia?”

“What’s up Stiles?” 

He sighs. “I just wanted you to know that you’re the coolest and prettiest person ever, and you smell really nice and your nails always look really good and your hair is just the most beautiful thing I’ve seen with my own eyes.” 

Lydia can feel her face turn bright red. “Stiles you are so out of it.” She laughs. 

“No no…I’m serious. Every inch of you is perfect and…and I love you. I love every bit of you.”

With those three words Lydia freezes. She’s had butterflies in her stomach before but never like this. “W-what was that Stiles?” But he was already dead asleep, leaving Lydia extremely confused and slightly excited. 

“Okay, calm down Lydia, he’s obviously extremely high right now, he’s not going to remember this at all.” She reassures herself. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the end of the movie, but thats a little difficult after you’ve been told you’re loved by a pretty good looking boy. 

Scott returns with the food and laughs when he sees Stiles passed out on Lydia. “He’s exhausted, huh?”

Lydia laughs nervously. “Yeah, guess so.” 

“He’s, um, he’s kinda drooling on your arm.” Scott says, moving Stiles so he’s laying on the couch instead of Lydia. He hands Lydia a napkin then sits in a chair next to the couch.

“So, how was he while I was gone?” Scott asks, mouth full of food. 

“He was fine. Weird, but fine.”

“Define weird?”

Lydia shifts a little in her seat. “I don't know, he was being really cuddly I guess. Like clingy. But he was being really nice, like extremely nice. He told me I was perfect and that he…he loved me.”

Scott laughs. “That defiantly sounds like Stiles.” Scott takes a few more bites of food before looking over at Lydia. “Are you blushing?”   
Lydia turns away from Scott, embarrassed. “No.”

“Yes you are! Do you have a thing for Stiles?”

Lydia bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling. “No! No, we’re just friends you know that.”

Scott scoffs. “Yeah alright.” Lydia turns her attention back to the TV. She flips through the channels, trying to get her mind off of all this. It doesn’t work though. 

 

A few hours and a few movies later, Scott, Lydia, and Stiles are all asleep in the Stilinski living room. It’s not long until Stiles’ eyes flutter open. The first thing he notices is the strange pain in his mouth. He groans, clamping a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes tightly. Lydia stirs from her spot on the couch, she yawns as she wakes up slowly. 

“Stiles? You up?” She asked, her voice groggy with sleep.

“Mhmm.” Stiles hums, afraid to open his mouth. 

“Mouth hurt?”

“Mhmm.”

Lydia wakes up a little more. She rubs her eyes and sits up. “Your pain meds are in the kitchen. I’l be right back.” She stands and stretches before walking to the kitchen and grabbing the pill bottle. 

“Here.” She says dropping a pill into his hand. He swallows it with water and sighs as he lays back on the couch. “Any better?” She asks.

He rolls his eyes. “I just took the pill, it’s not gonna work immediately.”

“Well you stopped humming and started talking again.”

“Touché.” Stiles says taking another drink of water. “So, what happened while I was all drugged up?”

“Well, you drank a lot of milkshakes.”

Stiles nods. “Yeah that sounds about right.”

“But other than that you were pretty sweet. You kept on telling me that I was beautiful.”

“I guess anesthesia Stiles knows what he’s talking about.” Stiles shrugs.

“Yeah I guess so.” Lydia says. Pondering weather she should say what’s about to come out of her mouth. “You know he also said he loved me.”

Stiles quickly turns his attention to Lydia, his eyes are wide. “Shit, he did?”

“You did.”

Stiles sighs and puts his head in his hands. “Oh my god, Lydia I am so sorry. I was on a lot of drugs and I had no clue what I was saying, well except the whole you’re beautiful thing that’s true. But I-“

“Stiles! Stiles it’s okay. I never said I was upset about it.” Lydia says putting hand on his shoulder.

“What?”

“I don’t mind that you said it. Yeah I was a little freaked out for a second but it was one of the sweetest thing someone’s said to me in a while.” 

“Well you know its true right? I-I do love you.” Stiles says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Lydia smiles slightly. “Well I would hope so, or else this would be really awkward.” Lydia says giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek.

“Why on the cheek?” Stiles asks, still obviously giddy with excitement. 

“Because you just had dental surgery dumb-ass! I don’t wanna make out with your bloody mouth.” Lydia says giving Stiles a playful shove. 

“But once its all healed? Then we can make out?” 

“The second its healed you call me, Stilinski you got that?”

Stiles gives a fake salute. “Yes ma’am.” 

Lydia laughs as Stiles pulls her into his arms. She rests her head on his chest and grabs the remote to find another movie for them to watch.

You know these pain pills are probably gonna make me pretty loopy too. You might be hearing I love you from me a few more times.” Stiles says looking down to Lydia. 

She looks back up at him smiling. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Things just got a lot less boring in Beacon Hills.


End file.
